lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Víðarr Sól
"I am a Hunter. An Eater of Spirits. My Rage is Thunder. My Blows as fast as Lightning." Early Days Born the Third Son of the Larkenvale’s Merchant Guild leader Hildr Sól, Víðarr grew up with getting away with a lot of mischief due to being the third son. As Víðarr grew, he became close with Björn Máni, the only son of a Guild Merchant. As Víðarr became a young man he went into training with the guild guardsmen to learn the art of war and two-handed swordsmanship. On the night of the destruction of the Sól Guild, Björn and Víðarr had taken to the woods for a night of revelry and relaxation. Both men had just come of age and had been given their first assignment for the guild set to begin the next morning. A simple escort mission, Björn and Víðarr were to transport an artifact for Hildr to the Dwarven Kingdom of Dol-Baror rested in the Iron Mountains. As the pair returned to the Sól estate, they witnessed Hildr’s execution and the family mansion being put to the torch. Víðarr witnessed the deaths of not only Hildr but the family of Björn’s family as well. As Víðarr and Björn fled, Björn observed the mark of Arn on many of the marauders cloaks. They knew little of the city, but he knew Hildr had no friends there. With the scene burned into Víðarr’s mind and a burning passion of pure hatred in his heart, Víðarr swore an oath to give those who had destroyed his life and that of his friend some of their own treatment. "They will kneel before us. They will look us in the eyes and beg for forgiveness for what they have done. I will say nothing. I will hand them steel. I am not the monster he is. He needs to defeated, not slain." Solider Life In the years that followed, Víðarr and Björn came to reside in the city of Gildor. Joining with the free company known as the Death Guard, Víðarr and Björn told their story to the commander of the company, an old contact of the Sól family. Taking them under his protection, Commander Typhus gave Víðarr and Björn new identities and further training in the arts of war and battlefield combat. Under the pretense of recruiting for the Death Guard, Víðarr and Björn now travel the lands of Lancerus searching for the men who killed their families. Soul in Trial After years and of being in the death guard Víðarr couldn't take the orders, the blank faced jobs, guarding. No more. He could feel his hate flowing through him like a tidal wave stuck in a glass bottle. He let it crack and that was it. The Rage of his families death controlled him, guided him into the wilderness. He disappeared for months out there training and becoming what he truely was, a monster. He was going to let it become him, no longer a burden. But a strength that could carry him to the gods. One day in the winter he needed shelter. To many bandits, to many wounds. The Whitbread house... He collapsed outside of the manor, having dragged his body up the path and gave up on the steps. He awoke to Aera Munila Whitbread. The girl of his dreams. Forged in Blood While in the woods he met the legendary Lord Herne. The lord extended his hand to Víðarr. To be continued...Category:Biographies Category:Recruit